JIGSAW
by Ropsie
Summary: Kaoru finds himself tangled in an elaborate plot about a mysterious girl and a game full of puzzles.
1. Author's Notes

JIGSAW  
  
By: Ropsie  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
[....] Computer talk/ IRC chat  
*... * Person's thoughts  
  
I'm taking a break from The Assassin series. I already  
typed up about seven chapters non-stop. I'll put them  
up after I revised them again. Next, I don't think I'm   
a good writer; I'm better at drawing. Well, it would be   
good practice for essay-writing. So far, it's been   
pretty fun and I'm in inspiration mode.   
  
This is gonna be an attempt (and I repeat, an attempt)  
to write a dark fic. Originally, my first fanfiction -  
Birth of The Assassin was supposed to be a bit dark  
and gloomy, but somehow I'm thinking more lighthearted  
stuff and little funny scenes to add in future. That is  
why I said this is gonna be an attempt.  
  
I dunt even know anyone's bothering to read my stories.  
Well, I just see how this story goes from here.  
  
P/s: Flame of Recca does not belong to me.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter One

JIGSAW  
  
By: Ropsie  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One   
  
Sunday, May 26, 2002. 11:30 p.m.  
  
Shinigami_boy: [Hey FangBoy, haven't seen u in the net for   
a while. Where have u been?]  
  
FangBoy: [I had some business to do. Sorry]  
  
Shinigami_boy: [Oh yeah? Btw, I'm up to stage 7 now. Bet   
I'll finish this game b4 you. ^u^]  
  
FangBoy: [As if I'm gonna let u! ^^]  
  
  
Kaoru Koganei smirked at his laptop screen, his fingers   
flying across the keyboard as he typed. He hasn't logged in   
the internet for some time now because of some recent events.   
The Hokage team had just came back from their intense fight   
against Kurei in the Urabotousatsujin. He didn't have enough   
time to spend on his favourite hobby - surfing the internet.   
  
After the final battle, the Hokage team returned to their so-  
called normal lives. Domon Ishijima went back to his mum's   
flower shop to help out with their business. Tokiya Mikagami   
was still occupied with his thoughts about his sister's   
murderer. Fuuko Kirisawa spent most of her free time, playing  
with Ganko as she had promised. As for Recca and Yanagi, the   
two of them were never far apart and it was a little sickening  
the way Recca acted around his hime. Him, he decided to stay  
at Recca's home since he does not have anywhere else to go.  
  
Kaoru leaned back onto his chair, stretching his hands as far   
as he could, trying to loosen his tensed muscles. He studied  
the room he was in - a tiny room with just a single bed  
and a small desk to do his homework. Everything was bathed in  
the pale moonlight that flooded in through two windows over-  
looking their backyard. His madouga, the Kougan Anki stood at  
a corner - the time has not come for its usefulness.   
  
As he stares back at the glowing screen, Kaoru thought back to  
the time when he found out about JIGSAW - an internet game   
involving solving a number of puzzles. His online friend was   
like him, another great lover of brain-teasers, introduced the   
game to him. Since thereafter, Kaoru was addicted. It was the   
ultimate puzzle game and to past all the levels, would be a high  
achievement. Never to miss a challenge, Kaoru dedicated whatever  
time he could use to complete as many levels as possible.   
  
//flashback//  
  
A ten year old boy with spiky hair that wouldn't tame itself  
despite of everything he tried. His hazel eyes burned with curiousity  
as he examined the new piece of puzzle in his hands. His adept fingers  
quickly twisted the odd pieces to fit them in the right direction.   
His inborn talent of solving puzzles in just a few seconds made  
him a compatible wielder of the Kougan Anki. Finally, the boy   
smiled as he lifted the finished puzzle into the light.   
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Kaoru shook his head to bring himself back to the present. Turning  
to his screen, he continued working on what he had been doing for   
the past hour. Sharing his time between surfing the net, checking  
his inbox, chatting with his online friend and playing JIGSAW,   
Kaoru who was unworried by all this, opened another window in his  
screen. He was already past the level 12, breaking the highest   
record so far. He moved his cursor and randomly picked another   
unsolved problem, then clicked on it.   
  
Click.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Problem Question No. 3683  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A chess club has 10 members, of whom 6 are men and 4 are women. A  
team of 4 members is selected to play in a match. Find the number  
of different ways of selecting the team if all players are to be  
of the same sex.  
  
Answer: _________________  
  
Next Problem   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
*That's easy. Now onto the next problem.* Kaoru thought, his face in  
a mask of concentration.  
  
Type. Type. Type.  
  
Kaoru typed in his answer and chose another problem again.  
  
Click.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
*What is this? There's nothing here at all. How am I supposed to solve  
this!* Kaoru shouted in his head.  
  
Almost as if in response, his laptop into a black empty screen. Before  
he could check for anything wrong, a picture of a girl's face appeared  
in the screen. The image was blurry and he could hardly make out her  
features. Just as sudden as it appeared, the girl's face disappeared,  
returning it back to its empty window. Mysteriously, words started to   
type out and Kaoru read out its sentence.  
  
[Please help me.....save me.....please]  
  
Kaoru's laptop switched off by itself.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Monday, June 3, 2002. 6:05 p.m.  
  
A week has passed since that strange message appeared in the screen.   
Kaoru was too busy with homework and his club activities to think about   
that its meaning. He had to admit, it had been pretty scary. The girl  
appearing in his laptop and that sentence asking for help, sent little  
goosebumps trailing down his back. Who was that girl? Where did she   
come from and where did she go? Most importantly, why did she ask for  
my help? These questions swirled in Kaoru's head when he thought back  
about what happened during that night.   
  
Soon the day passed and school was finally over. Stars start to coming  
out one by one in the darkening sky. The moon also joins the stars - a   
faint outline in the sky. The trees swayed, their leaves making a dry   
rustling sound. A cold breeze blew past him, causing him to pull his   
jacket closer to him. Kaoru walked even faster, his steps from a slow   
stroll to a brisk walk. It was getting darker by the minute and the   
chilly air was becoming unbearable. He was already looking forward to   
having his dinner before snuggling into bed.   
  
'I'm home already! Is dinner ready?' Kaoru yelled into the house as he  
pushed open the front door and removed his shoes.   
  
Recca who was home early, sat at the dining table where dinner was laid  
out. Recca looked up and spoke while his mouth was still half full,   
'At last, you're back. Hurry, dinner's getting cold and I'm not going   
to wait for you.'  
  
'You never wait for me anyway. Where's Yanagi by the way? I thought the   
two of you were inseperable.' Kaoru retorted back.  
  
'You little rascal! You learn to keep your mouth shut!' Recca blushed  
heavily, his face turning a bright red.   
  
Their dinner soon became a noisy affair, both of them exchanging insults  
and fighting over their meal. In the end, Kage Houshi had to mallet them  
on their heads to stop their nonsense. After dinner and a nice long   
shower, Kaoru went back to his room. He casually threw his school bag to   
a corner of the room and laid flat on his bed.  
  
*It has been a long day. Time to relax for a while and then go to bed.*  
Kaoru stared up at the ceiling.   
  
Something made him turn his head and he found himself looking at his   
laptop. He bit his lower lip as he remembered what had happened again.  
He should find out what that was all about. There were too many questions  
with too few answers. Making up his mind, he swung his body off the bed  
and headed for his desk. It didn't take long to switch on the mainframe,  
start the computer and log on in the internet. Now all he has to do is   
find out who wrote that message. Was it that girl he just saw? To come to  
think of it, how was he going to find that out?  
  
Kaoru stared hard at the window where he opened up the JIGSAW game.   
Nothing weird happening here. Was it just a dream he saw the other day?   
Kaoru clicked onto his saved details of where he last stopped. He was   
still at level 12 and there was nothing else. Seeing nothing happened,  
he decided to continue and try out for the next level.   
  
Half an hour passed...  
  
Click.  
  
Type. Type. Type. Type.  
  
Click. Click.  
  
*I think I must be thinking too much that night. I was too stressed up   
and started seeing things. That whole thing was just a trick of the eyes. *  
Kaoru thought, his eyes getting tired and he was getting sleepy.  
  
Click.  
  
[Please help me....save me....please.]  
  
*..... *  
  
Kaoru rubbed his eyes and squinted at the screen. It happened again. The   
black screen, the message, it was all there. Again.   
  
*Let's see if I can reply back. * Kaoru thought.  
  
He quickly typed a simple message and true enough, his message appeared in  
the screen, below the first sentence.  
  
[Who are you?]  
  
[My name is Aya. Help me, please.]  
  
[Where are you and why me?]   
  
[I'm inside JIGSAW.....find Nanjiroh Fuji. He'll tell you more. He's coming  
....I have to go.]  
  
[Wait...who is coming? Who is 'he'!]  
  
Nothing came after that. 'Aya' was gone. The mystery has just gotten bigger.  
Kaoru could feel it deep in his guts - this is just the prelude to the storm  
and he's heading right into it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: The search for Nanjiroh Fuji begins! 


	3. Chapter Two

JIGSAW  
  
By: Ropsie  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tuesday, June 4, 2002. 2:15 p.m.  
  
Megumi Echizen has worked in Tokyo's National Library for many  
years. A silver grey-haired woman in her seventies, with an  
elegant air around her. Her merry blue eyes greeted everyone  
with a hint of mischief. Megumi was loved by all of her family   
and friends. However, she was getting old and all of her   
colleagues have often asked her why she haven't she retired   
already.   
  
*I suppose I should stop working anymore but I love my work.   
Besides, I'll get bored by staying at home all day.* Megumi  
wryly thought as she sat down, watching the different faces   
around her.  
  
It was one of the reasons why she chose to be a librarian. Here,  
she gets to meet all kinds of people visiting the library. The  
warm feeling she gets whenever someone asks for help in finding  
a particular book. Reading was her passion and she loves helping  
others finding what they want and giving them her personal  
recommendations on a good book.   
  
Megumi picked up a stack of books that needed returning back to  
their proper places. She walked past the various shelves until  
she found the right one that the book belonged. She has worked  
in this library for so long that she knew the map of the place  
like the back of her hand. As she moved around the library,   
something caught her eye. Actually, it should be 'someone' and  
not 'something'. Her wrinkled face looked with amusement at the   
spiky haired boy who was studiously looking through a list of   
books.   
  
'Are you looking for something, young man. Do you need any help?'  
She kindly asked.  
  
Kaoru looked up from the thick heavy book he was reading and   
stammered, 'Uh...ah...yes...I need some help here.'  
  
'Well, what are you looking for in the first place?' Megumi walked  
over to his side and sat down comfortably on a chair.   
  
'I'm looking for this person...Nanjiroh Fuji. I've checked all of  
the public directories and even searched through the internet but  
nothing about him. ' Kaoru exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
'Nanjiroh Fuji...Nanjiroh Fuji...that name rings a bell somewhere.  
I think I know someone called with that name.' Megumi knotted her  
eyebrows with frustration, her face turning even more wrinkled than  
it was before.  
  
Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, 'Yes, I remember now. There is   
this neighbour living below my apartment and his name is Nanjiroh  
Fuji. He was an odd fellow and we hardly see each other. That is   
why I couldn't recognise his name.'  
  
Kaoru couldn't believe his luck. He found someone who actually knows  
a person named Nanjiroh Fuji. He planned to go to the National   
Library to look up for information about this Nanjiroh Fuji guy,   
since there were no club activities for today. This strange event   
that had happened to him and the mystery it poses. The whole thing   
made him even more curious to find out what was going on. Now, he has   
a name and that person might have the answers to his questions.   
  
'Really! Please, could you let us meet each other. I have something   
to ask of him.' Kaoru begged, giving his final attack - the puppy-dog   
eyes.  
  
Megumi melted at the look of Kaoru. Who wouldn't resist agreeing after   
seeing Kaoru with puppy-dog eyes? He was such a cute and adorable boy,   
especially when he has his neko-ears.   
  
'Of course, my dear. I'll ask him when I return home. Why don't you   
leave your contact number so that I can give him.' Megumi said in   
surprise.  
  
This was how Kaoru managed to make an appointment with Nanjiroh Fuji.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Saturday, June 8, 2002. 1:45 a.m.  
  
The place was filled with the delicious smell of fish and chips. It was a  
tiny cafe that was very popular among the customers, offering good food  
and service. A swish of red fabric brushed against the tables as the  
waitress hurried to write down the customer's orders. As we zoom in for a  
closer look, we see a certain boy waiting impatiently while eating his   
ice-cream. Kaoru Koganei was in a rather bad mood. Before he left the   
house, Recca had eaten his share of chicken teriyaki. Kage had outdone   
herself today and cooked a fabulous lunch. Kaoru was looking forward all   
day for her chicken teriyaki which Kage knew was his favourite dish. And   
that son of a bastard - Recca - ate his share! It was too bad that he had   
to leave early for his appointment with Nanjiroh Fuji, so he can't stay   
long to give that jerk a beating.   
  
'Yanagi nee-chan doesn't deserve him at all. He is still an idiot even   
after fighting against Kurei.' Kaoru grumbled to himself.   
  
'Excuse me, but are you Kaoru Koganei? Megumi said that you wanted to   
see me to ask a few questions.' A man's voice interrupted.  
  
The voice belonged to a young man whom Kaoru judged around his early   
twenties. He had a messy mop of sandy blond hair, that covered most of his   
eyes. A thin metal-framed pair of glasses perched on his nose and deep   
forrest-green eyes peered through them. He was about the same height as   
Tokiya Mikagami and was dressed in a black buttoned up shirt, followed by   
a pair of black jeans. He also wore a earring on his left ear.   
  
*So this is what Nanjiroh Fuji looks like.* Kaoru wondered.   
(Think of a Yuki version wearing glasses from Gravitation. I love that   
anime...it also has a great soundtrack.)  
  
Kaoru eagerly answered, 'Yes...I'm Kaoru and you are Nanjiroh Fuji, right?'  
  
'Yes, that's me. I hadn't expected anyone who will be looking for me. Well,   
go on and tell me why you asked for this meeting.' Nanjiroh smiled with   
amusement and ordered a cup of black coffee.  
  
'I don't really know how to start, Fuji-san. Something weird happened to me   
during the last few weeks and I was told to find you. I hoped that you would  
be able to tell me why this is going on' Kaoru frowned.  
  
Nanjiroh raised his eyebrow and accepted his cup of black coffee from the   
pink-faced waitress. 'What do you mean something weird? What happened?'   
  
'About two weeks ago, I was playing a game in the internet. All of a sudden,  
I recieved a message for help. Later, I found out it was a girl and she gave  
me your name and asked me to find you. Then my laptop switched off by itself  
and that really spooked me. Do you know what this is all about?' Kaoru   
anxiously asked.  
  
Nanjiroh kept quiet and sipped his cup of black coffee. His hand slightly shook  
when he put down his cup of coffee. Deliberately, he slowly asked Kaoru, 'What   
was the game you said that you were playing at that time?'  
  
'Uhm...it was called JIGSAW, a puzzle game' Kaoru replied with confusion.  
  
Nanjiroh's face paled when he heard Kaoru's answer. He hesitantly asked again,  
as afraid to hear its answer. 'The girl...did she give you her name?'  
  
Kaoru was already confused by the way Nanjiroh seemed to be acting. His   
reaction wasn't what Kaoru expected. He seemed to be shocked, worried and a   
little frightened at the same time. Kaoru watched Nanjiroh carefully as he   
gave his answer, 'Yeah...she did. She said her name was Aya.'  
  
Nanjiroh's face lost all of its color.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Nanjiroh Fuji's head whirled with all the possibilities that ran through his   
mind. Never had he expected such a thing to happen; there was such a slim   
chance of its success. He thought he would never hear anything to do about   
his past again. The project was cancelled and there were very few people who   
knew about it. Now, this boy who comes out of nowhere and tells him that a  
girl named Aya is asking for his help. It is simply impossible!   
  
But that was not important. What truly troubled him was that...is Aya still  
alive?  
  
//flashback//  
  
A girl's frightened face as she hugs her teddy bear close to her. She just   
woked up and found herself trapped inside this strange machine. Her thin   
nightgown clung to her frail body while her eyes darted in all directions.   
She doesn't know what was going on but she was scared. What are they going to   
do to her?  
  
Nanjiroh Fuji clenches his fists in anger. The majority had already voted to   
continue, despite of his protests. There was nothing he could do now but look   
on helplessly. Tears started rolling down his face while he watched the little   
girl being brought inside the machine. He had just gotten to know her and  
already, he felt some affection towards the little girl who was always smiling.   
  
The room with the machine was bathed with flashing red lights. No-one else was   
inside the room except for the little girl. Warning sirens began to blare   
throughout the whole level, warning everybody to stay out of its premises until  
the procedure was finished. As everyone watched, the machine started to turn  
into and eerie blue and thousands of tiny multi-colored lights surrounded it   
until it became a white corona of pure light. Everyone gasped at this amazing   
sight and looked away when the entire room was filled with a blinding flash of   
the same white light. The audience held their breath and the door to the machine   
slowly opened in a rush of white smoke coming out of it.   
  
Inside and on the floor, a teddy bear laid forgotten...  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Nanjiroh gripped harder on his motorcycle - the latest version of the Sonata   
series. He was very proud of it and polished its metal surface everyday. His   
motorcycle which he specially ordered, was black all over with silver trim.   
Riding on it was a dream to him. There were no words to describe with that   
absolute feeling of flying with the wind. Friends called him a reckless driver   
because he always disregard about how fast he's driving. There were many times  
when he was fined for speeding. Nanjiroh pushed his motorcycle faster down   
the highway, his mind forgetting about the extra passenger behind him.   
  
*Ahhhhhhhhhh....somebody stop this guy!!! I want to get off from this motorcycle!!!*  
Kaoru screamed madly in his head, his hands unconsciously tightening around   
Nanjiroh's flat stomach.   
  
Nanjiroh had invited him over to his place so that he could talk further and   
explain everything. Since he didn't have anything else planned, Kaoru agreed   
and followed him in his motorcycle. It was a mistake. They were driving so fast   
that if Kaoru didn't hang on tightly, he was sure that he would fall off from   
the motorcycle.   
  
Finally at last, Nanjiroh stopped his motorcycle and parked it in front of a tall   
grey building. Kaoru shakily removed his hands and wobbled out - his legs were almost   
feeling like they were made of jelly. Nanjiroh pulled his helmet out and grinned   
madly at Kaoru. 'Well, did you enjoy the ride? It was great, wasn't it!'   
  
'Yeah...really great...I..I think I need to sit down for a while.' Kaoru weakly replied.  
  
'You think so too...well, we can go for another ride later.' Nanjiroh gushed out.   
  
Kaoru tried to give his trade-mark fanged grin but failed miserably. Instead he   
faintly said, 'I'll think about it next time....but let's go up first...alright?'  
  
Nanjiroh grinned knowingly and gestured for Kaoru to follow him.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
When they were inside his apartment, Kaoru took a bite from the chocolate chip   
cookies that Nanjiroh had thoughtfully took out with some home-made lemonade to go  
with it. He looked about him and examined the room, while waiting for his host to   
return. It was a spacious apartment with an elegant taste to it. As he looked closer   
at the ebony furniture, Kaoru thought he recognised the style of Juan Laemmle and   
Tomeo Coll, both of them famous interior designers who earned many awards for their   
work and the superb French Impressionists that hung on the walls.   
  
Nanjiroh entered the room, changed into a fresh set of clothings. He sat across to  
the right of Kaoru and took a deep breath before he spoke. 'Kaoru, what I am  
about to tell you is top-secret. I hope you could keep this to yourself because I   
feel that you can be trusted.'  
  
Nanjiroh paused and started talking, his face in a far-off expression as he   
recollected his memories of about two years ago.   
  
'Two years ago, I worked with the government in a project. Very few people know  
about this because it was to be kept in secret. However, it was stopped half-way due   
to many reasons. Using only the latest technology, we were experimenting on   
teleportation.'  
  
Nanjiroh paused, took another deep breath and continued...  
  
'We discovered that there is a way to tap into a dimension where everything is   
connected to it. The telephone line, the internet, the cable...everything!  
At first, we used virtual reality to explore this dimension so that we can use  
it as a highway for teleportation.'   
  
Nanjiroh's face quickly turned sober and he quietly said, 'The project was a failure.   
We were too esctatic with our success of using laboratory rats that we fixed  
a communication device so that the rats will follow our commands to exit safely.  
It was programmed in such a way that by solving the problems, one can travel   
through the dimension to their own destination.'  
  
At this point, Kaoru interrupted. 'Hold on, hold on...but what does this have to  
do with JIGSAW?'  
  
Nanjiroh stopped and looked straight into Kaoru's eyes. 'Kaoru, that dimension...  
we named it JIGSAW. In other words, the name of our project is called JIGSAW.'   
Nanjiroh spoke slowly.  
  
Kaoru opened his mouth and left his jaw hanging. JIGSAW was actually a old top-  
secret government project! Talk about surprises! He thought his life was already   
exciting enough with the madougas business and now all these talk of science   
experiments.   
  
Suddenly, he remembered his next question. It was something important that he was   
meaning to ask. He then cautiously asked, 'Then what about Aya? Who is she?'  
  
Nanjiroh's body tensed up, his face in a mixture of regret and sorrow. He   
whispered, 'Months later, a few people participated in our experiment.'  
  
He paused again, biting his lower lip and his next words brought Kaoru to a   
standstill.  
  
'One of them was a little girl and her name was Aya.'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next Chapter: More is explained later about Aya! 


	4. Chapter Three

JIGSAW  
  
By: Ropsie  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Sunday, June 9, 2002. 3:20 p.m.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain.  
  
Rain.  
  
It had been drizzling slightly and it looked as if a heavy storm  
was coming. Kaoru decided to stay at home for a change and maybe  
do some serious thinking. There were a lot of things that was in   
his mind since he came back home from Fuji-san's home. He had  
learnt a lot from Nanjiroh Fuji and found out about things that  
he would never think of. Kaoru sighed and pressed his face at   
the cold glass of his bedroom window. He thought back to his  
last conversation with Nanjiroh Fuji.   
  
//flashback//  
  
Kaoru stared at Nanjiroh for a long time. Aya was one of the group  
of people who participated in the experiment! If that was true,  
then why was she inside JIGSAW!  
  
'What happened to her? Tell me!' Kaoru choked out.   
  
He could still vaguely remember that blurry image that appeared on   
his laptop for only a few seconds. It was the girl, Aya was it? She   
couldn't have been much older than Ganko!  
  
'She..she disappeared and we lost..lost contact. She was never heard  
again thereafter....she was just...another......failure.' Nanjiroh  
barely whispered, his voice filled with pain and regret.  
  
Kaoru was thunderstruck. Was she alive and trapped inside all alone   
in a dimension for a whole two years? Could she be saved but how...  
is it even possible since the project has already been abandoned for  
so long.   
  
Kaoru's handphone rang.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
It turned out to be Recca no baka who called him to return home now,  
or he won't get any dinner. He didn't even realise the day had passed  
so quickly that it was already coming to nightfall. Nanjiroh offered  
him a ride back but he declined and chose to take a bus instead. Before  
he left, Nanjiroh gave him his contact number and asked him to report  
to him if he had any other new clues. Kaoru also left his home and   
handphone number for him.   
  
*I wonder what will happen if I played JIGSAW again. Will Aya still   
be there?* Kaoru wondered as he traced the window with his finger.  
  
Kaoru turned to his laptop which was still left on his desk. After  
looking at it for a full minute, he switched it on again and logged  
onto the internet once again.   
  
'I hope I'm doing the right thing.' Kaoru said aloud to himself.  
  
Type username and password.  
  
Log on.  
  
You are now playing JIGSAW.  
  
'KAORU!!! HIME WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!!' Recca's voice travelled up  
from downstairs.  
  
'Recca, you didn't have to shout that loud. I'm sure the other neighbours   
could even hear you.' Yanagi reprimanded at Recca.  
  
Kaoru smirked as he heard everything. He temporarily left his laptop with  
the JIGSAW window still open and went downstairs to see what Yanagi wants   
to ask him. From the outside window, the rain changed from a slight drizzle  
to a heavy pour. A flash lightning streaked across the dark grey sky and  
seconds later, thunder followed. The only light in the room was the dim   
glow from Kaoru's laptop screen.  
  
The laptop screen turned black again.  
  
Aya's blurred face appeared again but unlike the other time, it did not   
leave from the screen. The screen seemed to adjust slightly and Aya's   
image turned slighter clearer. She looked small and helpless. Her frightened  
face looked left and right as if she was trying to find Kaoru until she   
suddenly stiffened and her eyes widened. The black screen became a distorted  
image. Finally it stabilised again but a different person was on it.  
  
Yellow  
  
Golden  
  
Eyes.  
  
They were cold, intelligent and hard. Someone who was cunning and planned  
carefully like a surgeon who was meticulous in his operation. A snake that  
was found its prey. Worst of all, there was also madness in the eyes. These  
eyes belonged to a lunatic.  
  
It was as if the person with those eyes was hiding in the shadows. The shadows  
hid mostly everything else except for the eyes. The image flickered for a few  
seconds and the Kaoru's laptop screen returned to the main screen with the   
JIGSAW window still open.   
  
Suddenly, another window opened up in the screen:   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Personal Data File  
  
Name: Kaoru Koganei  
  
Age : 12  
  
Address : Hanabashi Dojo  
22 Aoiya Street  
Kyoto, Japan 39275  
  
Tel. Number : 5840515  
  
Email : fang_boy@hokage.com  
  
Friends Email Link : Nanjiroh Fuji  
Recca Hanabishi  
Domon Ishijima  
Fuuko Kirisawa  
Tokiya Mikigami  
Yanagi Morisato  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Five minutes later, the window closed and it looked like nothing had happened since  
Kaoru left the room.   
  
Or is it?  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Kage started to prepare tonight's dinner.  
  
~~%%%~~  
  
Kage hummed along to the song that her radio was playing - Seki TomoKazu's latest   
single, Tatoeba. At the same time, she started to bring out pots and pans. Since   
Yanagi was here for dinner tonight, she would cook some of her favourite dishes.  
Ah yes, sukiyaki complete with salad, rice, misoshiru and tsukemono. Yanagi would  
be very happy tonight!   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
futari no monogatari   
saigo no peji dake  
yaburi totta taiwa suberi  
umi ni ochitayo  
dare ni mo shirarezu ni   
owatta koi dakara  
hoshi no shizuku   
gurasu ni tori  
kuchizukeru no sa  
  
asa ni nareba touku   
suiheisen ga  
atarashii kaoshite mukaeru yo   
kodoku na mune wo  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kage walked over to the refrigerator to take out the meat and vegetables. Wash  
the vegetables and cut them all ready. Don't forget to season the meat to cook  
later. Oh don't forget as well, switch on the electric stove and put the miso   
soup to boil.   
  
'Kage....Kage...come out here! I want to show you something!' Yanagi's voice was  
heard from the living room.   
  
Hearing Yanagi, Kage smiled and wiped her hands with a dry cloth. Just before she  
left the kitchen, she placed the plate of last night's remaining rice into the   
microwave to heat up. Until now, she still cannot cease to be amazed by all the  
marvelous inventions in this modern period. One of them was the microwave - it   
can heat up or cook your food in a matter of minutes. Best of all, it was so easy  
to use after Recca taught her how to use it.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
tatoeba minami e yuku   
hana no youna hikari de mo  
ano koi wo   
terasu koto wa   
dekinakatta keredo  
  
tatoeba asa ni kieru   
tsuyu no youna mikazuki de  
kono kizu wo   
iyasu koto wa   
kanawanai negai datta kedo  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The kitchen was left with just the music coming from Kage's radio. Unknown to   
everyone, the electric wires glowed an unearthly light for just a second that   
one would think that he must had dreamt it. The electric stove slowly increased  
its temperature to boil the miso soup.   
  
10 degrees celsius.  
  
25 degrees celsius.  
  
40 degrees celsius.  
  
60 degrees celsius.  
  
70 degrees celsius.  
  
The temperature kept on increasing and soon the miso soup was bubbling furiously.  
Eventually, the huge pot containing the miso soup starts to overflow and miso soup  
was spilt on to the kitchen floor, creating a big puddle. On the other end, the   
microwave instead of heating the food in MINIMUM LOW, the commands that was given   
were reset into heating the food in MAXIMUM HIGH.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
karameta yubi to yubi   
anna ni tsuyo gatte  
naite mo ii kero futari  
nakena katta kara  
  
chizu no nai tabi da ne   
ikite yuku koto  
ima wa mune no naka wa karappo sa   
sore mo ii daro  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
BANG!  
  
Electricity is thrown around wildly. The microwave had exploded and parts of it  
was flung onto the kitchen floor. A stray wire that was still crackling with   
remaining electricity, dropped onto the floor and onto the puddle of miso soup.   
The entire kitchen was like a scene from another horror show. Bits of plastic   
were scattered everywhere. A metallic burnt smell was in the air, which was partly  
because of the now empty pot of miso soup that was left with the electric stove.   
Music was still played from the radio that was surprisingly still intact.The   
kitchen tiled floor was wet with miso soup and had electricity crackling across  
it, due to the electric wires. Simultaneouly, other parts of the kitchen started to  
explode for no reason at all. Soon the kitchen lights started to flicker.   
  
In only a few minutes, chaos has erupted.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
tatoeba higashi he yuku   
kumo no youna tsubasa de mo  
ano koi wo   
moseru koto wa   
dekinakatta keredo  
  
tatoeba sora ni noboru   
ame no youna nami no se de  
kono kizu wo   
ikasu koto wa   
todokanai inori datta kedo  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The kitchen door burst open and Kage stood at the entrance with Recca and Yanagi   
behind her. Their faces were in expressions of shock and horror. If seeing your  
kitchen in such chaos, it is only to be expected.   
  
'What on earth happened? When I left the kitchen, everything was still fine. Look  
at it now!' Kage cried out, her hands covering her mouth.  
  
'Oh no, this is terrible. Should I call for help?' Yanagi anxiously asked.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
tatoeba minami he yuku   
hana no youna hikari de mo  
ano koi wo   
terasu koto wa   
dekinakatta keredo  
  
tatoeba asa ni kieru   
tsuyu no youna mikazuki de  
kono kizu wo   
iyasu koto wa   
kanawanai negai datta kedo  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kage carefully took a step forward inside to see the extent of the mess.   
Unfortunately, she did not notice the electrified wet floor. Just before she put  
her foot down, Recca suddenly saw the crackle of electricity and saw the danger.   
He immediately tried to stop Kage from stepping in, but it was too late.  
  
Like in slow motion, Kage's foot finally touched the wet floor.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
todokanai inori datta kedo  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Next Chapter: What happens to Kage? Will she get electrified to death?  
  
This is another of my favourite song from D.N. Angel - Tatoeba. It probably  
has absolutely no relevence to the story but I just wanted to put it in. You  
can't sue me for that, can you? 


End file.
